goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kumi misbehaves at White Castle
''Kumi misbehaves at White Castle ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Kumi. Plot Kumi wants Sarah to take her to White Castle. When they got to White Castle, Kumi throws a tantrum over not getting a chocolate milkshake, so she destroyed White Castle, when Kumi and Sarah got ended up on the news. Sarah grounds Kumi without MGM. The Deleted Scenes will be determined. Voices Julie as Sarah West Kimberly as Kumi Ivy as June Young Guy as Henry Alan as The White Castle Clerk Diesel as the News Anchor Susan as the News Anchor #2 Transcript (September 29, 2018) Kumi: Hey, Sarah, guess what? It's Saturday! Sarah West: That's right Kumi, anyways, what do you want? Kumi: Can we go to White Castle? Sarah West: No. Kumi: Why not? Sarah West: Because the last time we went there, you gave that little kid who ordered the last chocolate milkshake a wedgie and slapped his face. His mom nearly sued us. Kumi: I know, but I still want to go. I promise I'll be good this time. Sarah West: All right, fine. But you're gonna pay for this with your own allowance. (At White Castle) White Castle Clerk: Welcome to White Castle. How can we help you? Sarah West: I'm here to order food for my friend. Kumi, can you please tell the manager what you want? Kumi: I would like some cheeseburger sliders, french fries, a Red Bull, and a chocolate milkshake, please. White Castle Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. Kumi: What? Please tell me you're joking! White Castle Clerk: Don't feel bad, why not get a strawberry milkshake instead? Kumi: Why? Sarah West: Because Kumi, they're out of chocolate milkshakes. So why not get a strawberry milkshake instead? Kumi (Shouty Guy's voice): NO! I WANT A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL! White Castle Clerk: Uh-oh. Sarah West: Kumi, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a strawberry milkshake, or you won't get anything at all. Kumi: Oh, I have a better idea. Why don't we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Sarah West: Kumi, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Kumi: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at White Castle! Sarah West: Kumi, stop it right now! Henry: Um, June? I think we should get out of here before things get crazy. June: You're right, Henry. Let's skedaddle! Kumi: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage White Castle! (Kumi destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Kumi: GRRRRRRRRR! Sarah West (Kayla's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! KUMI, KUMI, KUMI, KUMI, KUMI, KUMI, KUMI, KUMI, KUMI, KUMI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE WHOLE ENTIRE WHITE CASTLE RESTAURANT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID A TERRIBLE THING LIKE THIS, YOU IDIOT! THAT'S IT! (normal voice) We're going home right now, and you will not get anything at all. Kumi: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, please give me another chance! I will be good! I will behave! (In the car) Kumi: (Pinkie Pie's crying soundclip) Sarah West: Stop crying like a Baby, Kumi, this is all your fault. I've told you if you kept acting up, you're not getting anything. Kumi: But Sarah, all I wanted was a chocolate milkshake, but I didn't get one. That's why I wanted you to engage me. Sarah West: No. The reason why you didn't get a chocolate milkshake because they were out of chocolate milkshakes. The clerk kindly offered a strawberry milkshake instead, but no. You've destroyed the entire White Castle restaurant and I think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. Kumi: I get it now, Sarah, and I'm really sorry. Sarah West: Your apologies will not work, Kumi. I'm not forgiving you for your actions. You have gotten us into a lot of trouble today. I should've never asked you if we could go to White Castle today. Kumi: Can we at least go back to White Castle and get the strawberry milkshake? Sarah West: No, absolutely not! It's too late, and you've destroyed the entire White Castle restaurant. I think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. When we ran out of White Castle, there was fire everywhere, The police, U.S. Army, U.S. National Guard, U.S. Marines and firefighters were also there too. We have to get out of here quickly, or else we'll get into tons and tons of trouble. Thanks a lot for this, Kumi. I think we'll end up on the news and get into tons and tons of trouble. Kumi, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded for the rest of the year. You will have nothing made by MGM for the rest of the year. When we get home, you will go to your room and go to bed and starting tomorrow, (Later on the news) News Anchor: Good afternoon, and welcome to the GoAnimate News Network. We'll tell you about what happened today. At White Castle, a girl in a purple hat and blue shirt named Kumi didn't get what she wanted. And because of this, she destroyed the entire White Castle restaurant. We'll take you to one of our news anchors at the destroyed White Castle restaurant. Here's Kate Collins, live with the story. Kate Collins: Thanks! I'm here at White Castle, which is closed right now. From what I have heard, a girl named Kumi went on a huge rampage just because the food item she wanted News Anchor #2: Thanks! I'm here at White Castle, which is closed right now. A girl named Kumi didn't get what she wanted. And because of this, she destroyed the entire White Castle restaurant. As you can see, the building has crumbled into ashes, all of the stuff like the chairs and counters have been crumbled into pieces as well, all the other things such as the foods and drinks have been soiled. With me to report is the White Castle clerk. Sir, can you tell us about what happened today? White Castle Clerk: Well, this girl wanted a chocolate milkshake, but we were out of chocolate milkshakes at the time, so I offered her a strawberry milkshake instead, but she got upset and asked the young woman who was with her to "engage" her, and when she said no, she destroyed the restaurant. Luckily, I'm not hurt. News Anchor #2: Thank you for telling us what happened. Now I'm back outside with two victims, Henry and June from KaBlam. They're going to tell us about what happened at the movie theaters. Henry, is there anything you want to say to us about what happened? Henry: Well, when June and I got here, we ordered some food and everything seemed normal. Before we knew it, we saw Kumi yelling at Sarah West to "engage" her because they were out of something she wanted. We had to get out of there before things got ugly. June: Sheesh, I've never seen anyone do something as stupid as that. News Anchor #2: Thank you for the information, you two. I hope that you are safe now. Now we're going to take you to the GoAnimate News Network studio. (Meanwhile at the GoAnimate News Network studios) News Anchor: I'm back here with two guests, Sarah West and Kumi. Miss West, is there something you can say to us? Sarah West: Yes. Kumi didn't get what she wanted. And because of this, she destroyed the entire White Castle restaurant and she made me look like I'm her prisoner. It was really terrible. Kumi: But Sarah, it's all their fault that I didn't get what I wanted. Sarah West: Shut up, Kumi. It's all your fault, not theirs. If you didn't yell at me and caused trouble at the restaurant, none of this would have happened. Kumi: I've told Sarah I was really, really, really, really, sorry. I asked her if we can go back to White Castle and get the strawberry milkshake instead, but she said no, and now I'm grounded. News Anchor: As you can see, Sarah and Kumi are having an argument, and Kumi is crying because she didn't get what she wanted. Sarah West: Don't worry sure, when we actually get home. Kumi will be even more grounded grounded grounded grounded! There will be no more anything made by MGM for Kumi ever again, she will also have no more computer and no more junk food for Kumi. I'm so done with this, let's go home now Kumi, and when we get home, you're going to bed early and starting tomorrow, you'll be doing a lot of heavy homework and hard chores at home while I call the military school teacher to come and take you away to military school. Kumi: (Spike The Dragon's no soundclip) News Anchor: Stay tune for more news coverage after these important messages. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Kumi's grounded days